1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pouches and holders for medications and syringes and the like and more particularly, to a reinforced article holder which is capable of safely containing auto-injector syringes, medications, first aid items or other articles and is typically carried on the belt of a user. In a preferred embodiment the reinforced article holder is characterized by a holder body having typically nylon backing and enclosure layers sewn to each other and a holder interior defined between the layers. An L-shaped reinforcing member is interposed between the backing layer and a nylon cover layer which is sewn to the backing layer in the holder interior. An elongated, tubular container for containing the syringe, medication or other article is removably inserted in the holder interior, and the reinforcing member maintains the holder body in a substantially rigid conformation to prevent inadvertent bending of the holder body as the container is inserted in the holder interior. The backing layer typically extends beyond the enclosure layer to define a flexible cover flap for selectively enclosing the container in the holder interior. A belt loop is typically provided on the backing layer to facilitate carrying the holder body and enclosed container on the belt of a user.
Persons who suffer from asthma, diabetes, allergies or other chronic illness must frequently carry appropriate medication or auto-injector syringes for self-administration according to a schedule or when necessary for the treatment or control of their condition. The medication or syringes are typically contained in an elongated, cylindrical or tubular syringe container which is inserted in a pouch carried on a belt or in a pocket of the person""s clothing. The pouch is typically constructed of nylon or other flexible fabric material and thus, frequently tends to bend and become distorted through repeated use. This may render difficult insertion of the lightweight aluminum or plastic syringe or medication container into the pouch. Moreover, the container frequently becomes inserted too deep in the pouch in such a manner that the upper edge of the container is recessed in the pouch opening, thus rendering it difficult for the user to grasp and remove the container from the pouch. This problem becomes particularly acute under circumstances in which the patient is highly allergic to a certain substance and has a typically life-threatening systemic anaphylactic episode or allergic emergency upon exposure to the allergen. In such cases, epinephrine must be administered immediately to the patient to resolve the crisis, and the patient encounters difficulty in removing an auto-injector syringe containing the epinephrine from the pouch. Accordingly, a new and improved, reinforced article holder which imparts a rigid conformation to the holder for easy insertion of the container in the holder, and which limits the insertion depth of the container in the holder to enable quick and easy grasping and removal of the container therefrom, is needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pouches or containers of various designs are known in the art for carrying articles such as medications, syringes or other articles. One of these containers is the xe2x80x9cArmband Carrier for Audio Devicesxe2x80x9d, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,326, dated Apr. 3, 1990, to Echelson. The Echelson carrier includes an elastic sleeve designed to be worn on the upper arm, and an elastic band is sewn to the sleeve for receiving a portable radio. An xe2x80x9cInformation Storage Envelopexe2x80x9d is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,379, dated Jun. 1, 1993, to Pickard, et al. The envelope includes two pairs of straps for fastening the envelope to a post. The envelope interior is selectively closed by a cover flap provided with a window which receives a label for identifying the contents of the envelope. The weather-resistant envelope is used to contain printed material related to the sale of real estate, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,999, dated Dec. 26, 1995, to Blankenship, Jr., discloses a xe2x80x9cSpray Container Carriage and Retrieval Systemxe2x80x9d, wherein a spray container having a forward trigger is stored in a specially-designed sleeve having a special surface for securing the trigger from the discharge position thereof. The surface is formed on a sleeve having a large bottom opening which admits displacement air. The sleeve is fitted with an upper flange which permits the sleeve to be carried in an open-bottomed holster. An xe2x80x9cAsthma Medication Pouchxe2x80x9d is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,122, dated Jul. 14, 1998, to Martinelli, et al. The medication pouch includes a primary pouch for carrying at least one spray inhaler for an asthma patient, an elastic band provided on the primary pouch for carrying a syringe, an attaching apparatus for attaching the medication pouch to the belt, clothing or ankle of the patient, and a secondary pouch provided on the primary pouch for carrying asthma pills. A xe2x80x9cProtective Cover for Small Spray Dispensers and Medicated Inhalersxe2x80x9d is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,093, dated Nov. 10, 1998, to Honaker, et al. The protective cover includes a rectangular base of a flexible material that can be folded on itself to form a closed cover and define a dispenser space. The base has outer and inner surfaces including hook-and-loop patches provided at each end of the base for latching the base in the closed cover form. An information card window is provided on the inner surface of the base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,826, dated Dec. 8, 1998, to Nguyen, details an xe2x80x9cArm Pouch Accessory and the Method for Using Same for the Delivery of Mailxe2x80x9d. The arm pouch accessory is characterized by an armband which fits on the arm of a mail carrier, and includes a pocket provided on the armband for receiving mail, a flap provided on the armband for selectively closing the pocket and a connector device for attaching the armband to a belt or other article of clothing of the mail carrier. An xe2x80x9cInhaler Holsterxe2x80x9d is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,307, dated Jan. 5, 1999, to Biddick, et al. The inhaler holster includes a wrist band having end hook and loop fasteners for holding an inhaler band to the wrist band, and a second set of hook and loop fasteners provided on the inhaler band hold an inhaler. The wrist band is generally perpendicular to the inhaler band, which either completely or partially encircles and holds the cannister containing the inhaler. The end segments of the cannister may be additionally secured to the inhaler band by operation of elastic strap assemblies attached to the inhaler band and which loop around the top and bottom of the cannister at opposite ends.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved, reinforced article holder for containing various selected items including auto-injector syringes, medications, first aid items or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reinforced article holder which is characterized by rigidity and durability.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a bend-resistant, reinforced article holder designed to safely carry a syringe, medication, aspirin, gauze or other articles.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a reinforced article holder which is capable of carrying an epinephrine auto-injector syringe on the clothing of an individual and provides quick and easy access to the syringe to facilitate self-administration of the epinephrine in the event of a systemic anaphylactic crisis or allergic emergency.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a reinforced article holder characterized by a holder body which removably receives a container or tube for holding a syringe, medication or other article and a reinforcing member which extends along the holder body for imparting rigidity and durability to the holder body and facilitating easy insertion of the container or tube in the holder body.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a reinforced article holder characterized by a holder body including a backing layer, an enclosure layer having an arcuate cross-section sewn to the backing layer and a holder interior defined between the backing layer and the arcuate enclosure layer for removably receiving a container which typically contains asthma or other medication or an auto-injector syringe containing insulin or epinephrine, and an elongated, L-shaped reinforcing or stiffening member which extends along the backing layer for substantially reinforcing the holder body and maintaining the holder body in a rigid configuration during insertion of the container in the holder interior, as well as maintaining the upper edge of the inserted container above the edge of the holder body opening to facilitate ease in grasping and removing the container from the holder body, as needed.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a new and improved, reinforced article holder which is capable of safely containing auto-injector syringes, medications, first aid items such as gauze or bandages, or other articles and can be worn on the belt of a user for quick and convenient access to an auto-injector syringe or asthma medication in the holder, for example, as needed. In a preferred embodiment the reinforced article holder is characterized by a holder body having typically nylon backing and enclosure layers sewn to each other and a holder interior defined between the arcuate enclosure layer and the backing layer. An L-shaped reinforcing member is interposed between the backing layer and a nylon cover layer which is sewn to the backing layer in the holder interior, and extends along the backing layer. An elongated, tubular container for containing the syringe, medication, first aid items or other articles is removably inserted in the holder interior, and the reinforcing member maintains the holder body in a substantially rigid conformation and prevents inadvertent bending of the holder body as the container is inserted in the holder interior. The L-shaped reinforcing member includes a bottom flange for limiting the depth of insertion of the container in the holder interior and thus, preventing the container from recessing in the pouch opening. The backing layer typically extends beyond the enclosure layer to define a flexible cover flap for engaging the enclosure layer and selectively enclosing the container in the holder interior. A belt loop is typically provided on the backing layer to facilitate carrying the holder body and enclosed container on the belt of a user.